


Friday Night Threesome

by HighwayUnicorn



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Filthy, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Oral Sex, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, oscar isaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn
Summary: Bringing his lips to my ear, Pope whispered to me ‘Frankie and I were talking. He wants to fuck you.’I let out a gasp as Fish's warm breath brushed against my neck, his lips ghosting along my skin.‘But I want to fuck you too’ Pope cotinued. ‘Is that Ok sweetheart?’
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Original Female Character(s), Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Original Female Character(s), Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Original Female Character(s), Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Friday Night Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> After my threesome for the Millers, it was only fair I wrote one for my other favourite Triple Frontier cast members. 
> 
> Who knows, my filthy mind might even come up with something for all four of them......
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome.

It was one of those nights. After a long hard week of training, I was glad it was Friday night and I was able to unwind over a few drinks. Even more so with this group of recruits. They were all gorgeous. I was loving being the only woman and having them all vying for my attention. The flitting, the joking and piss taking between the group made the days go quickly. But I was convinced there was real intent behind it, with two of the guys at least. Santigo, nicknamed Pope, and Frankie AKA Fish. Pope was forthright and could probably flirt and charm his way into bed with anyone. Fish on the other hand was quieter and more reserved. But there was one too many times I caught him looking at me out the corner of my eye. Or he'd give me a mischievous smile while one of the others was acting up. 

My golden rule was always don't fuck my recruits. But I really liked them both and found myself contemplating breaking my own rules. In the back of my mind, I knew I'd end up in bed with one of them that night. But which one would it be? I knew Santiago would be a good fuck. He had the arrogance and confidence of someone who knew he was good in bed. But Frankie still intrigued me. I wondered if he was a dark horse, an understated lover who knew how to make a woman feel like a princess. 

The whole group went out for drinks in the nearest bar. I pretty much spent the entire night stood between Pope and Fish. There was plenty of flirting and banter between the three of us. Both of them looked great. Fish was wearing smart jeans and a black tshirt, his usual casual self. But it showed off the shape of his shoulders and arms perfectly. He'd finally taken off his cap and his dark tousled hair combined with the whiskers on his face just set the look off perfectly. Pope was wearing a black grandad sweater and jeans. The buttons by his neck were undone and my eyes we're constantly drawn to his neck where it met his chest. My mind wandered to what it would feel like to brush my lips against his neck. 

As the night wore on, we ended up in a bar together dancing. Of course Santiago was a good dancer, his body intuitively moving in time with mine and his hands lingering just a fraction too long against my back. Frankie surprised me. He was also able to find my rhythm and brought his body in close to mine. I felt his breath against the back of my neck as I pressed myself against him, his hips moving in sync with my own. I turned to face him, my eyes meeting his and in that moment I thought he would kiss me, deciding finally who was taking me home that night. But instead he lowered his head against my shoulder.

His actions left me feeling so confused and I spent the rest of the night wondering if I'd read him all wrong. I knew Pope was definitely up for it, but I was kind of disappointed Fish wasn't interested in me after all. 

Eventually we headed back to the hotel and it transpired the guys were sharing a room. The rooms were pretty good sizes, with two double beds, a large bathroom and a small suite. I sat down in the middle of the sofa while the pair of them stood by the door for a few moments. I could hear them whispering to each other. Pope came through with a wicked smile on his face and sat down to my left. Fish grabbed three bottles of beer from their fridge, before opening them all and handing them out between us. He sat down on the remaining spot to my right, forcing me to squeeze up against Pope and I practically sat in his lap. I giggled, enjoying being sandwiched so closely between these two gorgeous men. We hardly said anything as we all sat there drinking. I felt Frankie’s fingertips skim across the bare skin of my thigh, just by the hem of my skirt. Santiago lightly touched my chin, turning my face towards his. He smiled as our eyes met, biting his lip between his teeth. A wicked look clouded across his eyes, making my stomach flip with a sense of excitement and anticipation. 

I felt Frankie’s hand brush my hair away from my shoulder as he shuffled even closer against me. The heat radiated from his body and the frantic rhythm of his heart in his chest matched my own. There was a moment that felt like a lifetime, where we all sat there perfectly still together. Unknowingly, I held my breath, eagerly anticipating what was about to happen, but also terrified that the spell might be broken at any second. Santiago's fingers brushed against my cheek, as he silently guided my face closer to his. Behind me, Fish danced his fingertips along the bare skin of my shoulder. A shudder of excitement came over me and I finally let out the breath I had been unaware I was holding. The air left my lips in a soft, whimpering sound. 

Bringing his lips to my ear, Pope whispered to me ‘Frankie and I were talking. He wants to fuck you.’

I let out a gasp as Fish's warm breath brushed against my neck, his lips ghosting along my skin. 

‘But I want to fuck you too’ Pope cotinued. ‘Is that Ok sweetheart?’ 

Silently, I nodded my head. Willingly accepting what was about to unfold between the three of us. 

Santiago brought his mouth crashing down onto mine in a kiss, his pace fast and hungry as his fingers tangled themselves in my hair, Behind me, Frankie continued his torturously slow pace, barely grazing his lips along my neck and shoulder. The fact that the two men’s approach was at odds with each other just made my head spin as I felt my already simmering desire boil up inside me. Pope pulled my head back, allowing him and Frankie better access to my neck. Fish continued his delicate pace, while Pope frantically nipped down my delicate skin. I leaned into Pope, pressing my lips against his neck, sucking and marking his skin. He groaned, turning his face back towards mine. Our lips collided as my tongue brazenly forced its way into his mouth, wrestling against his own. 

Frankie’s lips remained on my neck, hungrily nipping and biting against my delicate skin. I moaned into Pope's kiss as Fish's hands roamed over my body, making quick work of unzipping my dress and sliding it down my body. His fingers snapped my bra fastening open and he glided it away from my breasts, before replacing it with his rough hands. He cupped them softly, tenderly brushing my nipples with his thumbs. I whined pathetically, my entire body felt like it was on fire between them. 

Santiago drew his lips away from mine and he began to frantically dart them over my neck, my shoulders and down my chest. Pushing me backwards, Pope's mouth sought out my breasts as Frankie shifted down onto the floor in front of the sofa. Pope toyed with my nipple between his lips, before circling his tongue around it and grazing his teeth against the pert bud. I dug my hand into his hair, reaching over to Frankie with the other one and pulling him towards me. He brought his lips down onto mine in a kiss, circling his tongue around mine as I moaned. Santiago alternated between each nipple, until I was writhing and whimpering helplessly against him. 

Taking hold of my dress that now pooled around my waist, Pope slid the fabric down over my hips and thighs, revealing my flimsy panties. 

'These are pretty' He teased as he flicked his tongue over my stomach, inching closer towards the waistband. I simply sighed in response as Fish’s lips also trailed down towards my breasts. Finally, Pope's head fell between my legs, parting them as he planted delicate kisses over the lace of my knickers. Hooking his fingers in the elastic, he painstakingly slid them down my legs as I arched my hips up to help him. Santiago slid down onto tne floor between my legs, letting his stubble scratch against the delicate skin of my inner thigh as he moved closer to my pussy. 

Frankie’s mouth finally collided with my nipples and he began to suckle on one at the exact moment Pope spread my lips and buried his tongue deep inside me. Fish was slow and languid, his lips barely grazing across my breasts before his tongue ghosted over my nipples. His hand softly stroked my hair, brushing my cheek, as if he was attempting to soothe the fire of desire raging inside my body. Santiago on the other hand showed me no mercy. He was as expert as I expected, his fingers circling over my clit with the perfect mix of pace and pressure, while his tongue lapped up and down the slit of my cunt. Under their ruthless assault, it didn't take long for the pleasure to build inside me, reaching the point where I was ready to come at any second. 

At that second, Pope changed tactic, effortlessly gliding his fingers deep down into me, and rolling my clit between his lips. 

‘She’s so wet for you Frankie' He murmured against my pussy. 'Nice and tight too.’

Fish stood up and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall around his ankles as he threw off his top. He pushed down his boxers, releasing his long, hard cock. Gliding his hand over it, he brought the tip in line with my mouth. I opened my lips for him, silently inviting him to fuck my mouth. Without hesitation, he pressed his dick between my lips and I did my best to bring my mouth back and forth along his shaft. My movements were sloppy and erratic, as the coil deep down in my core began to wind tight and all I could focus on was the on how good Pope's mouth was on my pussy. 

‘You’ve got a sweet little mouth here too, sweetheart’ Frankie purred, rubbing his hand against my cheek as he looked down at me tenderly. I starred up at him, cuping his balls as he hit the back of my throat with his dick. He closed his eyes and the primal noise that fell from his lips was the final push I needed to send me over the edge. The coil in me snapped, sending wave after wave of white heat flooding over my body, as Santiago continued to suck me. 

In my blissed out afterglow, I was happy to let the two of them manoeuvre me into position. Frankie flipped over onto all fours over the edge of the sofa. Standing behind me, he buried his cock deep down into my pussy. I gasped as he bottomed out inside me and began to slowly glide back and forth. Pope stood in front of me, presenting his dick to me as Frankie slowly fucked me from behind. As I sunk my lips over Santiago's Length, Fish reached around and began to dance his fingers over my clit. He was slower and gentler than Pope, but it still didn't take long for him to have me coming again, my pussy convulsing around his dick. 

I continued to suck on Santiago as I caught my breath. Frankie slipped out of me, his dick still hard as he pooled some of my arousal on his finger tips and palmed it over himself. He began to glide his fingers over my ass as he stroked his cock, teasing my hole as he covered it in my juices. 

'Over here sweetheart' he murmured, grabbing my hips and lifting me off the sofa. Leading me over to one of the beds, I lay down as he continued to stroke himself. Guiding me onto my side, he lay behind me, slipping his dick between my cheeks and gliding it between my pussy and my ass. Finally, he press the swollen tip against my tight little hole, slowly easing it in inch by inch. 

'That ok?' He whispered against my ear, pressing his lips against my neck. All I could do was nod and whimper in agreement as he brought his hands around me and began teasing my nipples with his fingertips. 

'You feel so good' Frankie purred. 'She's so fucking tight Pope'. 

The bed shifted as Santiago down beside us, his body facing mine. He raised my thigh, wrapping it around his waist and slowly teased his dick against my pussy lips. I gasped as he began to sink into me, reaching the hilt and then pausing as he found a rhythm to match Frankie's. Laying between the pair of them, having both of then fuck me at the same time was filthy and delicious. The three of us formed a contorted pile of panting, groaning and writhing bodies. We moved in sync, allowing them both to hit the right spots inside me, overwhelming every nerve in my body with sensation. My vision hazed over as the waves of ecstacy swept over me. Deep inside, I felt myself clenching and releasing around both of them as one of the hardest orgasms I'd ever hard tore through me. Pope chanted a stream of curses against my lips as he shot his release inside me. Frankie was silent, the only clue of his climax was his soft intake of breath before a drawn out contented sigh. 

As the afterglow wore off, the realisation of what had just happened began to dawn on me. I'd just had a drunken threesome with two of my recruits. This was going to be awkward on Monday. 

As Santiago withdrew, he rolled away from me and off the bed, getting up and heading into the bathroom. Frankie still lay behind me, slowly letting his dick slide of out me. He wrapped his arms around me, softly kissing against my shoulder. 

'That was amazing' he murmured. 'I've never done anything like that before'.

'Me either' I replied flatly.

'You OK?' He asked, bringing himself up on his elbow and turning me around to look at him. His expression was one of concern. 

'I'm embarrassed Frankie' I whispered. 'I never sleep with recruits, let alone do crazy shit like this'

Frankie brushed his thumb against my cheek 'If it makes you feel any better, I don't make a habit of stuff like this either. Pope, well he'd fuck anything with a pulse and most of this was his idea….'

I smiled at Frankie, running my fingers through his hair. His sweetness was endearing. 'It's ok, I enjoyed it'.

'Think you'd want to do it again?' He smiled, pressing his lips softly against mine. 

'I'd like that' I murmured, pulling his body back down towards mine.


End file.
